


One More Night

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: ... And It Will Always Be Yours [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, but just in case, god this is embarassing, kim's pov from Cross My Heart, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Get wasted. Get laid.Those are Kimberly's simple goals for the night.She wades through the sea of bodies to find Jason. She pushes thoughts of the other girl away. She got to talk to her during biology, but her stupid pride couldn't even let her thank the other girl. She smiles triumphantly when she spots Jason talking with one of his teammates. She was going approach him when a hand suddenly grabs hers and pulls. She gets lost in brown eyes."Uh..." the other girl looks startled and confused even though she was the one who pulled Kimberly into her.Kimberly isn't sure what's happening, but her hand is really soft. She can't help but smile. "Hey."





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i wrote Kim's perspective from the night they had "the sex". Nothing too explicit, since that's outta my comfort zone, but i gotta btanch out someday somehow!
> 
> Anyway, belated happy "Hart" Day to ya'll!
> 
> *hides under the blanket in embarassment*.

"I was checking if there was dirt on my shoe. Turns out, it was just a bitch."

Kimberly stares dumbfounded at the mysterious girl in fron of her. White beabie covering the top of her head, brown hair dipped in gold that reaches her shoulders. The girl turns and she sees brown eyes examine her. Kimberly can only blink back. She's never seen her before.

They barely share a glance before she walks past her, like she didn't just humiliate the head cheerleader of Angel Grove High in a crowded hallway. She thinks she hears Zack Taylor offer to help Amanda up. Students whisper, snicker, and point. She ignores them.

She can only stare at the girl's retreating back.

**** **** **** ****

It's suicide to go to the cafeteria. She knows that. It's a place where every student of Angel Grove can scornfully look at her at once, maybe even throw food at her. But she shakes the heavy feeling off.

She'll just check. She _has_ to be here, right? She just wants to know her name. And maybe even thank her. That's all.

She takes a deep breath in before pushing the door open. She ignores the stares. She blocks out their voices. They aren't who she's here for. She looks around, scanning the mess of food and teenagers until she spots a white beanie. Kimberly cracks a smile. Her feet move but abruptly stop when she sees Zack Taylor sitting across from the girl. Kimberly purses her lips. She may not know Zack that well, but she knows boys. He's definitely hitting on her. 

The petty, impulsive part of her wants to interrupt whatever conversation they are having to steal the other girl's attention. But then the other part, the one that's so tired of needless conflict, tells her to just turn away and get out of this tiny hell hole. She should just be grateful that the cheerleaders haven't noticed her yet.

She listens to the second voice and turns. She "oofs" in surprise when a hard body suddenly bumps against her. She looks to see Jason Scott's eyes worriedly looking back at her. 

"Shit. Sorry, Kimberly. 'You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. Yeah, don't worry. I was the one who suddenly turned around."

Jason chuckles. "Yeah. Kinda surprised me there." He clears his throat, suddenly looking bashful. "Listen, I get it, if you don't want to, but there's gonna be a party at my house tonight. Do you wanna come?"

Kimberly furrows her brow. Being with the horrible students of Angel Grove High _after_ school? No thanks. But then she sees Jason's expectant look. It isn't hard to figure out that he's into her, even back when she was still dating Ty. Jason's cute, and a lot nicer than the other football players. Maybe she can have fun for one night. Maybe even get laid.

"I don't know,'' Kimberly says. She may not be a cheerleader anymore, but that doesn't mean she'll make it seem like she's an easy girl, ruined reputation or no. "After what happened, I don't think I could stomach being with these people outside of school hours."

He laughs good-naturedly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure no one throws shit at you in my house."

Kimberly internally smirks. "My hero," she sarcastically says and Jason brightly smiles back.

As Jason gives her the details of the party, Kimberly can't help but glance at the far corner of the cafeteria. There she sits, laughing at something Zack says.

 _My hero_ , Kimberly repeats in her head.

**** **** **** ****

Get wasted. Get laid. Those are Kimberly's simple goals for the night.

She wades through the sea of bodies to find Jason. She pushes thoughts of the other girl away. She got to talk to her during biology, but her stupid pride couldn't even let her thank the other girl. She smiles triumphantly when she spots Jason talking with one of his teammates. She was going approach him when a hand suddenly grabs hers and pulls. She gets lost in brown eyes.

"Uh..." the other girl looks startled and confused even though _she_ was the one who pulled Kimberly into her.

Kimberly isn't sure what's happening, but her hand is really soft. She can't help but smile. "Hey."

Jason who?

**** **** **** ****

Trini's gay. She can't begin to explain how happy she is. It shouldn't really surprise her, to be honest.

She has to really hold herself back from letting her thumb rub against the back of Trini's hand as it grips hers. Something tells her that Trini wouldn't appreciate such an intimate gesture from a girl she just met. But she's already a little tipsy and Trini's hand is just really soft, okay?

Zack whoops when they're already at the middle of the makeshift dancefloor. Trini quickly lets go of Kimberly's hand to cross her arms and roll her eyes at Zack.

"C'mon, Crazy Girl!" Zack urges. 

He grabs her hand to spin her. Trini squeeks and Kimberly can't help but laugh at the sound. When Zack lets go of her, he does it so that Trini crashes into Kimberly's front. Trini squeeks again at Kimberly's neck. She supresses the shiver travelling up her spine at the feeling of Trini's lips brushing her neck. Zack laughs loudly. 

Trini freezes for a moment before she stutters an apology. She pulls away but Kimberly holds onto her arms. Trini looks at her with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.

Kimberly grins mischieviously before spinning Trini in the same manner as Zack did. Trini squeels and Kimberly and Zack laugh with mirth.

Trini glares daggers at them once Kimberly lets her go. They only laugh harder at the sight of Trini holding onto Kimberly's arm for stability.

"Assholes," Trini grumbles. "You're both assholes."

Zack waves a hand dismissively. "Oh, please, you love us. Now, come on! Dance with me!"

Zack grabs both of Trini's hands and dances with her in a strange sort of tango despite the pop song being played. Kimberly cheers at them. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. Trini looks more like a ragdoll being pulled around by Zack, but Kimberly notices the small smiles that escape Trini's lips. Trini actually laughs when Zack makes her twirl and dip him. With the insane height difference, it was a pretty ridiculous sight, one that Kimberly wishes she took a picture of. 

By the end of the song, Trini has a carefree smile on her face. Zack spins her one last time and makes Trini land on Kimberly again.

This time Trini doesn't freeze or panic. She looks at Kimberly for a second before she smiles and bursts with laughter again. Kimberly laughs with her. She's barely drunk anything but she's already light-headed with euphoria. 

She ignores the kids wondering why Kimberly is hanging out with the new girl and Zack Taylor. Even without the likes of Jason Scott's chivalry protecting her, she isn't hurt.

She takes both of Trini's hand in hers. It's Kimberly's turn to dance with her.

Trini doesn't roll her eyes or sarcastically shake her head. She only gleefully smiles back and lets herself be led in a ridiculous dance that doesn't even fit music.

It's Zack's turn to cheer. He' doing a bad rendition of the robot dance when a girl suddenly him into her. Zack mouths "oh my god" at Trini and Kimberly with his brows bouncing when she starts, well, "dancing" at him.

"Gross," Trini mouths back. Kimberly gives him a thumbs up and headnod.

The atmosphere changes somehow, now that Trini and Kimberly are left dancing "together". Without Zack in between, the air feels less carefree. Kimberly becomes more aware of the raunchy lyrics of the song being played and the grinding bodies around them. She feels the warmth of Trini's body against hers, Trini's hands holding onto her biceps, and Kimberly's own hands holding Trini's hips.

Kimberly has been to countless parties before. Scenes like these are familiar to her. The dancefloor is an opportunity to press up against someone and be as close as being clothed can allow you in public. Kimberly has never failed to exploit those opportunities. Dancing with someone in high school parties is basically foreplay.

But Kimberly doesn't move. She doesn't let her hands wander and she doesn't press closer than what Trini's body language and facial expressions hint to be comfortable. 

Trini blinks up at her, making Kimberly notice her long lashes.She wants to reach up and touch them. Trini opens her mouth, making Kimberly want to lean down and -

"That was more of a work out than I expected," Trini says with a laugh. 

She disentangles herself from Kimberly who tries to not let her disappointment show. Trini takes of her beanie and wipes her sweaty brow with her fore arm. Kimberly looks away. Trini with messy hair wiping the sweat off her face is _so_ not good for her heart.

"Yeah, uh," Kimberly manages to get out. "Wanna get back to the kitchen or something and get a drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

It's a struggle to move past the moving bodies. They even passed a couple that _really_ needed a room. Trini pretends to gag. Kimberly laughs.

"Heteros, gross," Trini grumbles. Then she turns to Kimberly. "No offense."

 

Kimberly shrugs, pushing against a huge kid with a letterman jacket. She sees Trini struggling to catch up so she grabs her hand like last time. 

"No offense taken," Kimberly winks. "I'm bisexual."

Trini reddens up to the tips of her ears. "Oh."

It seemed like such a great distance, but soon they arrive at the kitchen. Like the first time, she lets go of Trini's hand to rummage to get them a bottle each.

Kimberly braces hed hands on the counter before jumping up to sit on it. She takes a sip from her bottle, expectantly looking at Trini as she pats the spot next to her. Trini shifts uncertainly.

"Um."

"What? Aren't you tired? Don't you want to sit?"

"Nah. I'm good."

Kimberly grins widely when she realizes the truth. "Oh my god," she says with laughter starting deep in her throat.

Trini only takes sip from her bottle. 

"You can't reach it, can you?"

Trini glares at her from behind her bottle. She tilts her head back and holds a finger up as chugs her drink down. Kimberly claps slowly, impressed. Trini makes a face when she's finished, quickly wiling the excess liquor from her mouth. 

"Okay, first off, yes, I can. It's just, I'm not really sure if I can pull off smoothly jumping onto that. Sometimes I struggle and that's embarassing so I'd rather not try. And secondly, don't act like I'm the only short person you know. Not every teenager is over five feet."

Kimberly snickers, her legs swinging just to mock Trini. "You're cute."

Trini narrows her eyes. "I swear if that's because of my height -"

"It's not!" Kimberly giggles. She feels her smile soften. "You're really cute. And beautiful."

Trini purses her lips. She disposes her empty bottle and walks to the fridge. "I'm not drunk enough for this. I can't handle a flirty drunk."

Kimberly laughs. "I'm not even drunk yet. Just tipsy."

"That's worse," Trini grumbles.

Kimberly laughs again. She's been doing that a lot. Yeah, maybe she is kind of drunk.. If she happens to stare at Trini's ass while she's bent over rummaging through the fridge, then maybe that's because of the alchohol, too.

She looks away when Trini stands upright. Cosmic balance must really be a thing because it seems that the universe noticed that Kimberly's felt too happy for the night. When her gaze lands back on the makeshift dancefloor, she sees Amanda wrapped around Ty Flemming. Kimberly stomach churns at the sight of her ex bestfriend and ex-boyfriend.

It's not that she has residual feelings for Ty. It's more of a pride thing, really. What an ugly feeling. 

Kimberly tilts her head back and finishes her bottle. 

She hears Trini scoff. "Copy cat."

Kimberly sticks her tongue out at her when she finishes. Trini shakes her head with a chuckle. She hands her a fresh bottle.

"Wow, thanks. 'Plan on getting wasted tonight?"

Trini shrugs. "Honestly? I'm just really bored and have nothing else to do."

She walks to the counter and grabs some chips to eat. Kimberly stares as Trini sucks off the remaining salt from her fingers. Kimberly gulps.

Okay, yeah. Maybe she is getting drunk.

Her hand moves and grips Trini's wrist. 

"Come here. Sit with me."

Trini rolls her eyes. "I told you-"

"I won't laugh. I promise."

Trini scoffs. "I don't believe in promises."

"Geeze, edgelord. I swear, I won't laugh. Want me to cross my heart, too."

Trini stares at her, her eyes simultaneously looking at her while focused on something else.

Kimberly tilts her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Alright, scooch over."

"Yaaaay..."

Trini turns around, plants her hands on the counter's edge, before adorably grunting with effort as she jumps.

"Ha!" Trini cheers when she's comfortably sitting beside Kimberly. "I did it!" Trini actually giggles.

"Never say never."

"Heh. Hehehehe."

Kimberly starts laughing, too. "Why are you laughing?"

"What you said reminded me of that Bieber song. Then I remembered the first time my dad saw his music video for his first song."

"One time?"

Trini gives her a look. "You know all his songs don't you?"

Kimberly waves a hand dismissively. "I had a phase, hush. Continue with your story."

"Yeah, okay." She pauses, scrunches her nose adorably. "Where was I?"

"Your dad saw the mv."

"Right, right. Well, he was watching it all confused for a bit. Then he said, well what do you know. Congrats to their community for getting representation. And I got confused so I asked what he meant. Then my dad said, isn't she a lesbian?"

Kimberly laughs loudly. Not a lot of peope pay attention. Most of them are already drunk, after all. Trini laughs with her, her head ending up on Kimberly's shoulder. 

"Did _you_ have a Bieber phase?" Kimberly asks.

"Hell no," is Trini's quick reply.

"Ah, wrong question, then." Kimberly smirks. "How about a Hannah Montana phase?"

Trini remains quiet.

"You are such a lesbian."

Trini pulls away and weakly shoves Kimberly. "Bitch, at least her songs didn't have the song title at constant repeat. _Nursery rhymes_ have more lyrics."

Kimberly giggles, still. 

"... now I kinda wanna rewatch the series," Trini mumbles thoughtfully.

"What?" Kimberly stares at her disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Let's do it." Kimberly jumps down. She wobbles a bit, unsteady due to the alchohol in her system. "Whoa, haha. Okay, come on." She stretches a hand out for Trini.

"Do what?" she asks but takes Kimberly's hand anyway. She uses it as support when she jumped off the counter.

"Have a little trip down nostalgia lane and watch old Disney sitcoms."

Trini raises a brow. "All?"

"Well, I really want to watch Wizards of Waverly Place, too. I may have had a thing for Justin Russo. And Alex. Mostly Alex."

Trini shakes her head with a smile. "You're such a bisexual."

Kimberly rolls her eyes and tugs Trini out of the kitchen by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Trini aks.

"My place. It's only a couple of blocks from here."

"Aren't we forgetting something, though?"

Both of them pause, the haze of alchohol making it difficult for them to think. Then it hits them.

"Zack."

**** **** **** ****

They find him making out with a girl on one of the couches. Trini makes a show of covering her eyes with her hands. 

"Zack!" Trini says, hands still in front of her eyes. "We're leaving already. 'You cool here?"

Zack only raises a thumb, not even bothering to detach his face from the girl practically decouring his. Since Trini refuses to "see Zack Taylor in his natural habitat", Kimberly relays the message to her that they are okay to go.

**** **** **** **** 

Kimberly is giggling when she opens the door to her house. She's not even sure why anymore.

"I'm hooome!" Kimberly exclaims into her empty home. 

Trini grabs onto her arm, shushing her. "Dude! What about your parents?"

"Relaaax. They won't be home 'til tomorrow. Why would I ask you to come here drunk as fuck if I knew my parents were here?"

Trini shrugs. "Honestly kinda forgot that parents are a thing for a moment. Is that a couch?" 

Kimberly looks at the direction Trini pointed at. "Yeah?"

"Great." She ceremoniously crashes herself face first on it. "I'll wait here while you fetch your probably pink laptop."

Kimberly scoffs. "And what makes you think it's pink?"

Trini's voice comes out a little muffled, but Kimberly manages to hear her say, "Your pink nail polish, shirt, and weird bra straps told me so, Princesa."

Kimberly takes one of the pillows and hits Trini's butt with it because, well, it's kind of just... _there._

"Hey..."

"You can't sass me like that when you crushed on Miley."

"Sure, I can."

Kimberly grins. "I'll tell Zack."

Trini quickly sits up at that. Kimberly takes up the now free space next to her.

Trini narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah, I wouldn't," Kimberly quickly gives in as she rests her head on the couch. "I probably won't even remember any of the things that happened tonight."

Trini shakes her head. "No, man. You gotta promise."

"I thougt you didn't believe in promises?"

Trini shakes her head again like an adamant little kid. Kinberly laughs at the sight. Until Trini suddenly moves closer. Kinberly's breath is in her throat when Trini swings one of her legs over Kimberly's knees so that she's straddling her. 

"Um. What's happening?"

Trini jabs a finger at her. "You gotta promise, Kimberly Hart. I've only known Zack for a day but he already feels like we're bestfriends. I don't need him actually knowing stuff about me to cement that."

Kimberly smiles lazily. She shrugs. "I guess you just have that kind of effect on people. I've only known you for a day but I've been dying to kiss you all night."

Trini stays there frozen. Her eyes move across Kimberly's face, searching for something. Then they land on her lips and linger there. When she looks back into Kimberly's eyes, she swears they're darker than usual.

As soon as Trini says, "then go ahead", Kimberly's lips are on hers. It's soft, tentative at first. She gives Trini a chance to pull back. But soon Trini presses against her, grabs her jacket by the collar, and suddenly Kimberly loses all self-control.

The hands that were gripping the couch's cushions the moment Trini sat on her lap return to Trini's hips. She squeezes once and pulls Trini's body impossibly closer.

Kimberly pulls away for air, but when she reattaches their lips, she dares let her tongue swipe Trini's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Trini willingly opens up for her. When she gets a taste of Trini's mouth, she isn't sure which one of them moans. Trini's grip on her tightens. With every swipe of Kimberly's tongue she shifts on Kimberly's lap. When Kimberly sucks on her tongue, Trini's hips jerk against hers. Kimberly pulls away with a gasp.

They just sit there for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sounds in the living room. Kimberly's heart is beating so hard. Her body feels hot. When Trini finally speaks, Kimberly can only nod dumbly.

"Maybe we can just watch in your bedroom."

**** **** **** ****

Kimberly has never had sex with a girl before. She's not exactly sure if it's the same with other girls, but sex with Trini fills Kimberly with a sort of exiliration that she's never felt with anyone she's been with before.

Trini is soft So, so soft. The sounds she makes when Kimberly's hands and are on her are high pitched and makes Kimberly's toes curl.

Seeing Trini writhe underneath her, _because_ of her, fills her with a sense of pride and a need to make sure that she gets her to the edge that Trini so desperately wants. And when she does, with her nails digging into her back and Trini screaming her name, Kimberly feels like she's on top of the world.

Trini can barely keep her eyes open nor catch her breath when she finishes. Kimberly still hovers above her, committing every detail of Trini's face when filled with euphoria to memory. When she wakes up the next day with a hang over, she doesn't want to forget. Not this.

She leans down and kisses her chastely on the lips. "You're beautiful," she whispers.

Trini struggles to open her eyes. Even when she does, they take some time before they can focus. She smiles, tired and lazy, but there's a softness in it that makes Kimberly's heart ache. Trini shakes her head, takes Kimberly's face in both of her hands and says, "No, Princesa, you're the beautiful one."

Kimberly falls back on the bed beside her. Her arms were getting a little tired. "I'm not. Well, yeah, sure, I'm pretty -"

Trini snorts.

"- but I'm not beautiful. The same way you are." She turns her body to the side so that she's facing Trini, who does the same. "You saw some girl being treated in a way you didn't like, so you fought back for her without a second thought. That was pretty badass."

"Some would say that it's nosy," Trini laughs.

Kimberly smiles at the sound. Then her face turns contemplative. "But if you knew what I did, really knew me, you probably wouldn't have done that."She buries her face in her pillows that now smell a lot like Trini. She hides behind her now messy hair. "Kimberly Hart is actually pretty ugly."

Fingers brush back her hair and tuck it behind her ear. 

"Let me be the judge of that," Trini says. "Let me do get to know you first, yeah?"

Kimberly doesn't believe that Trini won't hate her, but smiles at her sincerity and opens her arms. "C'mere."

Trini scrunches her nose, "Cuddling? Gross."

"If you didn't want to -"

"Shut up, I didn't say I didn't want to."

Kimberly's smile widens as Trini tucks her head between her chin and shoulder.

"So, uh," she barely hears Trini mutter on her collar bone. "Don't you, like, want your... turn?"

Kimberly only embraces Trini tighter against her. "I'm good, don't worry. And aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, actually," Trini manages to say through a yawn. She snuggles closer to her. "But next time I'm returning the favor."

She smiles on Trini's hair. The fact that Trini doesn't want this to just be a one time thing strangely doesn't scare her. The thought of having one more night like this with Trini makes her excited, and happy.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was supposed to go a little differently, but my hands just kinda decided for themselves as i typed and now we can thank hannah montana for the trimberly progress! yaaay!
> 
> this is also my first attempt at something a little more mature. a little cricism for that is also welcome :)


End file.
